


And Even More When We Were Apart

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: These days, when Tai gets stuck in his own head, he goes to Roman to help him find his way out.
Relationships: Roman Torchwick & Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200967
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	And Even More When We Were Apart

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't finished a chapter, but I'm starting to lose steam on writing and I don't know how long it's going to take me to finish the one I'm on. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long, nor did I want to disappear for awhile, drop back in with one last short, and then disappear again, so I'm going to go ahead and drop this and then leave posting volume three until I start writing it again in earnest- we'll see when that is.
> 
> Anyway, this is the last short I needed to set up volume three; as far as my writing buffer goes, I'm past the first arc, so once I do start posting again I won't have to rebuild my buffer. See y'all... when.

-/-

It didn’t happen in a single moment. It wasn’t even noticed in a single moment. It was a build up over time, a looming presence in Tai’s thoughts that carried on growing until, eventually, he had no choice but to notice it.

Sometimes, if Tai felt his work was getting into his head and he needed a break, he went for a walk around campus, or down to the library, or to the canteen for a snack. Something to break up his work and give his brain a few minutes to reorient itself.

Since Roman had started taking classes, more and more often Tai found himself seeking his friend out, sometimes just for a few minutes, sometimes inviting him to join him for his walk or snack.

This time, he just texted him to find out where he was, and then headed down to the canteen once Roman replied. When he got there, Roman was sitting on one of the window seats, staring out over the grounds. Tai took a seat across from him and began unwrapping his muffin.

“You’re looking thoughtful,” he said, by way of greeting.

“Just people-watching,” Roman replied, and held out his sleeve of sandwich cookies in offering. Tai shook his head, and looked out over the students in the common. He followed the line of Roman’s gaze, and made a startled noise.

“Wait, is that Tukson?”

He hadn’t seen the boy in a good seven years, and he’d changed a lot in that time, but there was something unmistakable about him. He’d lived in their house for six months; Qrow had adored him. Tai would know him anywhere.

“He started classes last year,” Roman said. “I’m surprised you haven’t seen him around yet.”

“It’s a big school, Roman. You knew he was here?”

“He’s Junior’s new protege.” This had Roman frowning, but then he smiled. “He wants to open a bookstore. And he didn’t want anyone to know he was in town again.”

“I suppose that’s his choice.”

They watched Tukson in silence for a moment; he was talking, laughing with another student, a girl with pink and brown hair who looked positively minuscule beside him. Tai wondered if she was another of Junior’s proteges, and was about to ask Roman when his friend stood.

“Come on,” he said. “I should be studying right now. Want to help me find research material?”

“Sure.” Tai turned away from the window, the girl driven from his mind and his questions about Tukson set aside for the time being- he doubted he’d get answers from Roman anyway.

As they walked, Roman passed his cane to his off hand and looped his arm through Tai’s, a habit he’d developed almost the minute Tai had stopped keeping him at arm’s length. Tai had considered telling him not to, but found he didn’t really want to- he kind of liked it, honestly, and he was observant enough to notice that Roman didn’t always do it just for the chance to touch.

“So what’s got you in your head today?” Roman asked, as they headed toward the library.

“What?”

“Why are you wandering around campus looking for a distraction?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Roman snorted. “Don’t lie to me. It’s  _ me. _ I know when you’re lying.”

Tai side eyed him, and then rolled his eyes. “Do you remember the day we met?”

“Sure I do. I’d just asked the Fairy Queen to send me the bear of my dreams and not a minute later you walked through the door.”

“I’m not-”

“Fairies are known to be pranksters. Still, it turned out alright, once I pulled my head out of my ass anyway. And to think, I could have been doing this the entire time.” He gestured at their linked arms; Tai rolled his eyes again, but didn’t say anything. “So what’s got you thinking about that?”

“I don’t know. Just in the mood for nice memories, I guess.”

“I wouldn’t have thought having to pick up your drunk brother from the bar the morning after your wife’s funeral would count as a nice memory.”

“Well, no, but. I met you. And you made me laugh. And that was nice.”

“I’m still not sure I’d count that to qualify as ‘nice’.”

They stopped, or rather, Tai stopped, and Roman let go of his arm so he could turn to face him. Tai was surprised to find Roman watching him carefully behind his usual flirtatious smile- a part of him wondered if Roman was letting down some of his masks, or if he had just gotten better at seeing through them.

“I know it didn’t seem like much to you, but that was the first time I’d laughed since I got the call. It… meant a lot to me.”

“It’s not like I was trying to make you feel better or anything.”

“I know, but you still did.” Tai shrugged, and carried on their walk, not missing when Roman kept walking past the turn that would take them to the library. “Anyway, to answer your question, I’ve been in my head getting nostalgic lately. And I came to find  _ you _ because I wanted some company.”

“Well I won’t argue with that motive. I’ve been a little caught in my own head lately too, I was happy for the distraction.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No. I think I’d rather start looking forward instead. What do you want to do for our next movie night?”

“I dunno, anything in particular you want me to see?”

Roman considered this for a moment, and, “Hmm. Shrek sound good to you?”

Tai laughed. “Roman, that movie is as old as you are.”

“Nearly, anyway. But it holds up. Well?”

“...yeah.” Tai smiled, and took Roman’s hand, linking their arms once more. “I’d like that.”

They walked on, discussing options for what other movie they could watch alongside Shrek, and as they walked, that presence in Tai’s mind finally reached its zenith: it could no longer be ignored.

He didn’t stumble; his heart didn’t stop; there was no choir of angels or beam of light. Just this- a stroll around campus, a brief break from his work, and Roman at his side like this was where he belonged.

_ Oh, _ Tai thought, and then,  _ oh, wait, _ and then, after a brief spike of panic,  _...I need to talk to Glynda. _

-/-

**Author's Note:**

> When it doubt, talk to Glynda.
> 
> Can I stop being coy now? Can I stop playing? Can I stop pretending? Have y'all finally managed to pick up what I've been putting down?
> 
> I was sure at the point when one of my characters literally spelled out what a shitty trope I was playing with at least someone would cotton on...


End file.
